Accidente y una gran ayuda
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: En una batalla contra el doctor Blakk, Eli Shane queda paralítico, y con una herida grave, ahora todos sus amigos deberán hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero Blakk no se rendirá con el estado de Eli, logrará gobernar a BajoTerra, y con una ayuda lograra eliminar completamente a Eli Shane...¿Logrará gobernar Bajoterra? ¿Eli volverá a su normalidad y estado normal? DESCUBRANLO, Y LEAN xD,
1. Chapter 1

**.**..

Chapter 1: Accidente.

La Banda de Shane estaba en una lucha contra el doctor Blakk, y los flagelo, y algunos secuaces, tenía babosas mejoradas y reforzadas, pero tenía algo más... armas peligrosas y puntiagudas.

-Ríndanse Banda de Shane saben que BajoTerra será gobernado por mi - Dijo macabramente el Doctor Blakk.

-Chicos disparen babosas bengalas, yo tengo una mejor idea - Dijo Eli seguro, todos asintieron, y comenzaron a disparar, Eli preparó a Burpy en su lanzadora, listo para ser disparado, el Shane se escondió entre unas rocas cerca al lugar, y esperó el momento para disparar.

-¿Listo Burpy? - Preguntó mirando a su mejor babosa, esta asintió.

-Bien.. - Apuntó hacia el lugar, pero no se dio cuenta de que unos flagelos estaban detrás de su Banda para atacarlos con babosas trilladoras malvadas, Burpy fue disparado y se transformó lanzando fuego directo hacia las ametralladoras de Blakk, pero este tenía otros planes, agarró su lanzadora propia y disparó una carnero malvada hacia la Sting, ella se dio cuenta y disparó una babosa congelada, y desvió a la babosa carnero malvada disparada por Blakk.

-¡Burpy! Donde estas - Gritó Eli llamando a su babosa infierno, pero Twist estaba con su babosa versátil detras de él, se acercó lentamente aprovechando que estaba distraído, disparó a Loki, y golpeó la cabeza de Eli.

-Auch! - Se quejó sobándose su nuca, volteó y no había nada, y se escuchó un disparo, volteó otra vez y sus amigos estaban atrapados con una babosa aracniredes.

-¡Chicos! - Corrió para ayudarlos, pero una babosa trilladora malvada se transformó y se acercó hacia Eli.

-¡Eli! ¡Cuidado! - Gritó Trixie desesperada, el Shane no volteó a tiempo y sintió un dolor inmenso en su espalda y nuca, y cayó al suelo.

-NO - Gritaron todos al unísono.

-Muajajaja - Reía el Doctor Blakk. - Vamonos - Ordenó, todos le hicieron caso, y se fueron del lugar.

-Arghhh...Kord ayúdame por favor - Pidió Trixie, pero el troll no pudo liberarse.

-No arghhh...no puedo - Dijo.

-¡Burpy! - Gritó Trixie, la babosa infierno saltó hacia ellos y con su cabecita encendida rompió las redes que los tenían atados.

-Gracias. - Dijo corriendo hacia Eli; Kord, Pronto y Junjie (jejejeje, ¿Que? lo quise agregar jejeje *risa nerviosa*), se miraron y corrieron hacia el Shane que estaba en el suelo desangrándose.

-No, no, no, no - Decía la Sting levantando levemente la cabeza de Eli.

-Eli... - Susurró Kord.

-Mejor llevémoslo al hospital - Dijo Junjie viendo el cuello de Eli.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó Trixie asustada.

-Miren... - Dijo el Lanjua mostrando el cuello, este estaba roto y salía mucha sangre.

-Hay no... - Dijo Trixie tapándose la boca preocupada.

-Kord cárgalo vámonos ya - El troll lo cargó, pusieron su meca-lobo en modo automático, se montaron en sus propias meca-bestias y se fueron hacia el hospital de BajoTerra.

...

Ahora todos estaban en la sala de espera, preocupados y caminando de un lugar a otro esperaban que el doctor salga, lo único que escucharon fueron: "Quedense aquí" o "Esperen un momento por favor", o "Vamos a revisar si hay algo grave", nada mas, después de un largo, pero laaaaargo tiempo, el doctor salió pero con una cara de preocupación, y unos papeles en sus manos.

-Doctor por favor digame que va a estar bien - Pidió Trixie acercándose al profesional.

-Necesito hablar muy seriamente con ustedes, es un tema...muy delicado. - Dijo.

-¿Que clase de tema delicado doctor? - Preguntó Kord, Junjie también dijo lo mismo al igual que Pronto.

-Bien, miren, ustedes dijeron que la herida era en su cuello ¿Verdad? - Dijo, todos asintieron medios confundidos por el asunto.

-Si, pero ¿Hay algo malo? - Preguntó Pronto.

-Muy malo... - Esto asusto a todos, pero más a Trixie y Burpy, la pequeña babosa estaba con una cara de preocupación y miedo.

-Lo...puede...decir - Dijo Junjie con la misma cara de preocupación.

-Se-se...quedará...ahhhh - Suspiró tratando de calmarse. - Se-se...quedara paralítico - Dijo escondiendo el rostro entre los papeles.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

...

**TARAN... XD, LES DIJE.**

**OTRO FOC, digo...FIC, o...FANFIC...COMO QUIERAN DECIRLO.**

**Y ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN, ESPEREN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE "ERA DE LOS LOBOS"... LO ACTUALIZARÉ MAÑANA... PARA QUE ESTEN MAS RELAJADOS Y CON TIEMPO EXTRA... BUENO CHAO...LOS QUIERO...**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado.**

**Su alocada escritora **

**Nicolle**

**PD: ¿Cómo entreverarían en nombre de Sov y Hielo? xD, Sov ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**..

Chapter 2: Noticia grave

Trixie casi se desmaya al escuchar esa noticia, Kord estaba con los ojos hasta no poder, Pronto estaba con la boca abierta, Junjie no hablaba, solo tenía una expresión de preocupación y también con la boca abierta, Burpy estaba con los ojos llorosos.

-Ammm...¿Quieren verlo? - Preguntó el doctor rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se formulaba.

-Si-si -Trixie pronunció débilmente y con la voz quebradiza.

Todos caminaron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el Shane, con sumo cuidado y sin hacer ruido entraron, y lo vieron, estaba con muchas maquinas a su alrededor, con un electrocardiograma conectado, estaba entubado y con oxigeno, y agujas inyectadas en sus muñecas con suero (Pobre xD).

-Eli... - Trixie se acercó hacia el chico Peli-azul en la camilla, y lo abrazó. Kord solo lo miró, Pronto también estaba con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, Junjie solo bajaba la mirada, Burpy estaba al lado de la cabeza de Eli llorando en silencio y abrazándolo.

-Los dejo - El doctor se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente y dejándolos.

-Trix... - Dijo Kord poniendo una de sus enormes manos en su hombro izquierdo.

-Kord que haremos ahora, si Eli queda asi, no podremos detener a BajoTerra del doctor Blakk - Se puso a llorar.

-Hay esperanzas todavía Trixie, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos al doctor? - Dijo Junjie con voz apagada.

-El joven Junjie tiene razón - Dijo Pronto abrazando también a Eli, Trixie comenzó a acariciar el cabello azulado de Eli, este seguía respirando pero no despertaba.

Kord y Junjie se retiraron a preguntar, pero la Sting no quería apartarse de Eli solo escondía su cara entre el hombro de él.

-Lo lamento jamas quise que esto te pasara Eli - Susurró Trixie.

-Pronto también se retiró, dejando sola a la Sting y a Burpy.

Ella dio un suspiró al ver a Eli que seguía con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente, dio una sonrisa de tristeza y se retiró de la habitación.

**_..._**

**_Dias después_**

-Trix tranquila ya despertará - Decía Kord mirando a su compañera comiéndose la uñas y caminando de un lado a otro nerviosa.

-Lo sé pero... no sé - Dijo.

-Bueno Pronto cree que será mejor visitarlo - Dijo Pronto ayudando.

-Si Trix vamos - Ella asintió y se fueron con sus mecas hacia el hospital.

...

-Bien, señorita la habitación 104 - Dijo Kord, una jovencita de 17 años cabello miel, y ojos verdes estaba en su escritorio ella asintió.

Caminaron hacia la habitación, y tocaron la puerta despacio, de ahí salió una enfermera, y les dio espacio para que pasaran, vieron que Eli estaba despierto, solo que no se movía solo el doctor revisaba sus ojos y su boca, para ver si algo anda mal.

-Tranquilos esta bien, despertó hace unas horas los dejo solos - Dijo el doctor cerrando la puerta de a habitación.

-Eli - Dijo abrazando al Shane, él sonrió sintiendo el abrazo, Kord también lo hizo pero con cuidado al igual que Pronto.

-Espero que pronto pudiéramos llevarte al refugio - Dijo Kord, Eli solo le sonrió.

-"Desearía matar a Blakk" - Pensó el Shane con rabia en su interior, y sonriendo falsamente.

-Bien creo que tienes hambre ¿No? - Dijo Kord, Eli solo sonrió, ya que no podía moverse.

PVD de Eli

¿¡COMO MIERDA QUEDÉ PARALÍTICO?!, NO PUEDE SER ¿BAJOTERRA COMO ESTARÁ A SALVO?, QUE HARE AHORA, ME TRATARAN COMO UN BEBÉ ME DARAN TODO, ME CARGARAN...EN SERIO ME MOLESTA TANTO...

Desearía que esto nunca, NUNCA hubiera pasado... el maldito de Blakk me las pagará...NO DEBI DISTRAERME... arghhhh... como lo odio.

Haría lo que sea para matarlo y mandarlo al infierno, LO QUE SEA...no me importa si hablo o hago un trato con Goon, no me IMPORTA! SOLO QUIERO VOLVER A SER EL DE ANTES.

Los hubiera dejado amarrados por la babosa aracnired, LOS HUBIERA DEJADO, para que no me suceda esto...como fui tan tonto, por su culpa me quede asi, POR LA CULPA DE MI BANDA Y DE BLAKK QUEDE ASI.

Veran mi venganza ya lo verán...

Encontraré a Goon...en él puedo confiar...

Fin PVD de Eli

...

**Tarde mucho con esta historia... bueno...cuídense... YA ACTUALIZE "POSEIDO" XD**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado.**

**Su creepypastera escritora **

**Nicolle**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**..

Chapter 3: De vuelta al refugio y un trato.

**_Días después_**

-Se lo pueden llevar, pero recuerden, debe tomar todos los medicamentos que le dimos y les recomendamos, y bueno algo mas como reposo, debe descansar y ustedes deben a ayudarlo - Advirtió el Doctor entregándoles unos papeles donde estaban escritos los medicamentos.

-Bien ya vámonos chicos - Dijo Trixie viendo el papel que le dio el doctor.

Eli estaba en una silla de ruedas junto con un suero en su muñeca derecha, estaba somnoliento y con los ojos entre-cerrados, todos se vieron entre si, Kord tomo la silla y lo llevaron al refugio.

...

-Doctor Blakk - Dijo una voz.

-Si Twist - Dijo con un tono serio.

-A... a escuchado la noticia - Dijo curioso el rubio (xD).

-¿Que noticia? - Dijo Blakk confundido.

-Sobre Eli Shane - Dijo.

-No... ¿Sucede algo Twist? dime... - Dijo Blakk acercándose al rubio.

-Bien... ¿Recuerda que le disparó una babosa trilladora? - Dijo Twist.

-Si perfectamente - Dijo sonriendo. - Y esto ¿Tiene algo que ver con la noticia? - Volvió a decir.

-Bien, sucedió un accidente, después de eso él... él - Dijo. - Él quedó paralítico - Terminó de decir.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - Dijo Blakk sorprendido, después de un momento se relajo y sonrió malvadamente.

-Twist prepara las babosas y las lanzadoras, vamos a darle una gran visita a Eli Shane - Sonrió malvadamente, esta vez sus planes no fallarían, ya con el estado de Eli todo BajoTerra estará en la palma de su mano...

...

-Bien solo deben comprar todo lo que Eli necesita y... tengan cuidado - Dijo Trixie a Kord y Pronto entregándoles el papel donde estaban las medicinas.

-Lo haremos - Dicho esto Kord y Pronto se retiraron para ir a la Caverna Comercial.

Trixie subió las escaleras para darle de comer a Eli (esta paralítico no lo olviden -_-), ella ya se hizo cargo de esto, ahora deberán poner mas atención a su líder y ayudarlo en todo.

-Bien Burpy ayúdame - Dijo ella, la babosa infierno asintió al estilo militar (xD), y se subió a la frente de Eli y dio pequeños saltitos para despertarlo, Eli abrió los ojos y miró a su babosa y lanzó una pequeña sonrisa débil.

-Hora de darte de comer, Burpy te acompañara ya vuelvo - Dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla y retirándose de la habitación.

-"Desearía hablar para decirle cuanto la quiero" - Pidió Eli en su mente.

Burpy dio un chillido de "Buenos Días" y saltó al pecho del chico sonriente.

...

-Bien eso es todo lo que decía por fin - Kord lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Le entregó a Trixie los medicamentos ella sonrió.

-No se preocupen todo esta bien, pueden dormir si... - Fue interrumpida por un gran golpe, ella negó sonriente al ver a los dos dormidos y roncando en el piso.

Eli estaba despierto y miraba a sus babosas hacer una "actuación" para entretenerlo.

-Eli es hora de tomar esto - Dijo ella entrando a su habitación, él solo rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de molestia, ella terminó de darle esos medicamentos y pastillas, hasta que algo la interrumpió.

-Trixie - Gritó alguien.

La Sting bajó las escaleras y vio a Danna y el Caballero entrando al refugio.

-Chicos que hacen aquí - Dijo confundida.

-Venimos a visitar a Eli, Kord me dijo sobre su estado, y bueno no se lo diremos a nadie - Dijo la peli-rosa sonriente.

-Bien pueden ir a verlo esta en su habitación - Los dos asintieron y se fueron a la habitación de Eli.

...

**_Horas Después_**

-Bien cuídense - Dijo Trixie despidiéndose de los dos lanzadores, ella estaba somnolienta, y ya era de tarde así que ya era hora de dormir.

-Oahhhh... - Bostezó ella cansada. - Mejor voy a mi habitación - Dijo ella cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

Burpy se quedó durmiendo junto a Eli al igual que todas las babosas y su arsenal del Shane, este dormía tranquilamente, vestía una polera de color gris con negro, y un pantalón de color azul marino estaba cubierto por las sabanas de su cama.

Un quejido se escuchó, la babosa infierno de golpe se despertó (rimó), al oír esos quejidos, vio a su dueño y este estaba pálido, y sudaba, Burpy lanzó un pequeño chillido de preocupación.

* * *

><p>-<em>MUAJAJAJAJAJA... - Se reía una voz macabra y muy conocida por una personita.<em>

_-¿Goon? - Preguntó confundido Eli, que estaba parado y estaba con su lanzadora en mano._

_-Parece que todavía no me olvidas Shane - Dijo la babosa creciendo de tamaño._

_-Y que haces aquí en mi mente - Dijo Eli furioso._

_-En realidad estoy en tu sueño Eli, pero ¿Por que no me disparas o me retas? te vez...extraño - Dijo "Goon"._

_-Es algo...delicado - Dijo volteando y cruzando los brazos._

_-Quieres algo de mi - Dijo la babosa malvada._

_-No... - Dijo Eli muy serio._

_-Ja! mejor me voy Shane y ya oí la noticia, espero que estés bien estando paralítico jajaja - Se burló, Eli abrió los ojos en sorpresa y volteó repentinamente._

_-ESPERA... - Dijo. "Goon" sonrió satisfecho._

_-Bien te escucho Shane - Dijo._

_-Esta bien, - Suspiró._

_-¿Quieres que te vuelva a tu estado normal? - Dijo la babosa adelantándose y sonriendo malvadamente._

_-Si... - Dijo Eli sorprendido. - Goon en serio quiero volver a la normalidad - Dijo Eli furioso._

_-Jajajaja no tendrá caso - La babosa volteó y se fue alejando del lugar, Eli ceró los puños furioso y disparó una babosa canero malvada (misterio :/)._

_-HAZLO POR FAVOR Pidió Eli. "Goon" sonrió y volteó hacia Eli y avanzó hacia él._

_-Perfecto pero primero quiero que hagas algo para mi - Dijo._

_-Todo lo que quieras solo quiero volver a mi estado normal - Dijo Eli con un tono serio._

_-Quiero que hagas...que tome el control de tu cuerpo, pero que tengas conciencia de lo que estas haciendo, y me ayudes a controlar a BajoTerra y convertir a todas las babosas en malvadas, y... que tendras nuevas habilidades - Dijo._

_-"Que difícil" - Pensó Eli asustado, puso su mano en su barbilla pensativo._

_-Que dices Eli - Dijo "Goon", el Shane estaba pensativo, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Dejría que "Goon" lo devuelva su estado normal y para lograr controlar a él? ¿Se volvería malo? ¿Dejaría que BajoTerra caiga? ¿Convertiría malvadas a su arsenal y a Burpy?..._

_-No sé es muy...difícil - Dijo rascándose la nuca confundido._

_-Rápido elige no tengo mucho tiempo - Dijo la babosa molesta._

_Volveré a mi estado normal y tendré conciencia de lo que hago pero me volvería malo - Pensó Eli... - Tomaré venganza hacia Blakk, perfecto - Eli sonrió..._

_-Y...¿Qué dices Shane? - Dijo "Goon" mirándolo._

_-Acepto..._

* * *

><p><strong>Como ven cambió algo mi forma de hacer los fics xD lamento haber demorado tanto, es que tengo que hacer una maqueta, y hacer trabajos y sacar copias...y bla bla <strong>**bla...ustedes me entienden xC**

**ODIO LAS PUTAS TAREAS Y TRABAJOS UAHHHHHH...**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado.**

**Su creepypastera escritora **

**Nicolle**

**PD: Mi crossover ya lo actualizare en unas horas...tengan paciencia...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Despertando, y nueva forma...

* * *

><p>Trixie seguía dormida, su respiración era tranquila, hasta que se escuchó un chillido.<p>

-Mmmm - Dijo notando que no estaba muy despierta. - Cinco minutos mas mamá... - Se quejó dormida. Burpy rodó los ojos y comenzó a saltar en la cabeza de ella tratando de despertarla.

-Mmmmm... - Dijo ella levantándose y sobándose los ojos. - ¿Burpy? - Preguntó confundida mirando a la babosa infierno. Burpy comenzó a chillar y a mover sus bracitos. (cosita x3).

-¿Que sucede? - Dijo Trixie, Burpy se golpeó la cabeza, miró hacia la puerta de la habitación y con un movimiento hizo un gesto de "sígueme". Ella se levantó de su cama y lo siguió. (xD).

Todo el arsenal de Eli estaba alrededor de su dueño con una cara de preocupación, ya que este sudaba y respiraba agitadamente, estaba pálido y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, de pronto el ruido de la puerta se escuchó, todas las babosas voltearon a ver a Trixie.

-Oh no - Dijo ella corriendo hacia su líder en la cama.

-¡Eli! ¡Eli! - Gritó ella tratando de calmarlo, hasta que otro sonido se escuchó, era Junjie que estaba somnoliento. - ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó con voz ronca.

-Eli no esta bien, debemos despertarlo, ayúdame - Él asintió y los dos trataron de calmarlo, seguía respirando agitadamente.

* * *

><p><em>-AHHHHHHH! - Gritaba Eli sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza, y cerrando los ojos, "Goon" estaba frente a él tratando de convertirlo, Eli se quejaba del dolor.<em>

_-QUÉDATE QUIETO - Gritó "Goon" ya harto de mucho escandalo..._

_-Es..que...ahhhhh..no... - Dijo Eli soportando el dolor de su cabeza._

_-Bien...solo un poco más y... - Dijo la babosa malvada creando una magia negra de color verde oscuro con rojo. - YA - Dicho esto le disparó directo a Eli, este sollo se quedó parado y veía doble, su rostro cambió, se puso más pálido, sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo, sus cicatrices de antes aparecieron en sus ojos y brazos, su cabello cambió a un color muy oscuro como la noche y este cayó completamente a su cara, su voz era la normal._

_-¿Ya estas mejor? - Preguntó "Goon" sonriendo._

_-Si eso creo - Dijo Eli parpadeando confundido y sobándose la cabeza por el mareo._

_-Bien ahora debes despertar - Dicho esto todo se volvió oscuro..._

* * *

><p>Eli despertó de golpe por el susto, y vio que toda la Banda lo miraba con una cara de preocupación, este estaba mas relajado pero seguía palido.<p>

-Eli tranquilo - Consoló Trixie acariciando su cabello negro-azulado.

Eli sonrió de vuelta.

...

_**Horas después**_

Ya se fueron a dormir otra vez, ya con el susto que les dio Eli, todos dormían, el arsenal del Shane dormían en sus cestas tranquilamente, Burpy estaba al lado de la cama de Eli junto a Doc, hasta que se escuchó un ruido.

Burpy bostezó cansado y entre-abrió los ojos, y vio a Eli, estaba sentado e la orilla de su cama y sobándose la cabeza, la babosa infierno volvió a dormir, pero se despertó de golpe al darse cuenta de eso.

-Arghhh - Se quejó Eli mareado, hasta que se levantó pero tambaleándose, caminando de lado en lado se acercó a su espejo, y vio su reflejo...

-Al fin soy otro, ahora debo cumplir mi palabra...

* * *

><p><strong>HOY TUVE UN MAL PERO MAL DIA... espero que me suban el ánimo...estoy muy triste...y tuve ganas de distraerme haciendo este capitulo...<strong>

**Nicolle**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Goon".

* * *

><p>Eli bajó la mirada y comenzó a tener un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y su espalda, llevó su mano a su nuca y luego la vio: había sangre, este sintió que ya no tenía fuerzas y comenzó a tambalearse, de pronto ya no sintió las piernas y cayó desmayado.<p>

Burpy saltó hacia él y comenzó a mover su cabeza desesperado, de pronto se escuchó unos pasos de afuera y abrieron la puerta: era Trixie que había oído el golpe.

-¡Eli! - Dijo ella levantando la cabeza del Shane levemente.

-¿Burpy que sucedió por que está fuera de su cama? - Dijo ella confundida y mirando a la babosa, esta se encogió de hombros.

-Debemos acomodarlo primero - Dicho esto jaló a Eli devuelta a su cama y lo recostó con cuidado.

-Bien parece que debemos darle sus medicinas - Dijo ella con un tono cansado y retirándose de la habitación.

* * *

><p>-Jajajajaja... - Blakk comenzó a reírse malvadamente disparando muchas babosas malvadas, algunos flagelo también disparaban.<p>

-Espero que ya lleguen Banda de Shane - Dijo.

Las babosas destruían las casas y rocas, explotaban, o golpeaban a las personas presentes en el lugar.

Después de unos minutos ruidos de meca-bestias se escuchó, era lo que quedaba de la Banda (xD), estaban con sus mecas y comenzaron a disparar.

-Jajajaja.. - Asi comenzó una pequeña lucha entre Blakk y ellos, Trixie disparó a una babosa electroshock y esta derribó a 3 babosas, Kord disparó a una bengala pero no destruyó a ninguna babosa malvada. Junjie y Pronto dispararon babosas carnero y asi... (._. Tengo flogera).

Blakk quedó derrotado, ya que su ametralladora quedó destruida gracias a Burpy, todos le apuntaron con intenciones de disparar, Blakk lanzó un bufido.

-Bien parece otra victoria para la Banda de Shane - Presumió Kord sonriente todos asintieron, hasta que una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, todos apuntaron a la dirección, y una babosa Goon Doc malvada apareció entre unos arbustos, este convirtió a algunas babosas cerca al lugar.

-¡Goon! - Dijeron todos molestos y muy sorprendidos, Blakk también estaba sorprendido.

"Goon" se quedó en su protoforma y aterrizó al suelo, y sonrió malvadamente.

-Espera...si tu estas aquí...¡A QUIÉN ESTAS CONTROLANDO! - Gritó Trixie furiosa, pero para su sorpresa la babosa negó sonriente y saltó.

-DETENGANLO - Toda la Banda asintió y dispararon, Burpy y Juju con una cara de enojo comenzaron a perseguirlo, pero una babosa trilladora malvada los detuvo al igual que una babosa torpedo malvada, las dos infierno aterrizaron al piso mareadas.

-¡GOON! - Gritó Kord furioso, la babosa malvada se alejó y saltó hacia los arbustos, toda la banda apuntó al lugar, Blakk se levantó y se sobó la cabeza confundido, hasta que una persona salió desde los arbustos.

-Eli... - Susurró Trixie sorprendida...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias...<strong>

**Nicolle**

**PD: Ya actualizé el Cross...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Duelo, y Trixie

* * *

><p>Eli estaba convertido, y con una cara de furia comenzó a disparar babosas malvadas hacia Blakk, "Goon" se paró en el hombro derecho del Shane.<p>

-¡GOON DEJA DE CONTROLARLO! - Gritó Kord furioso, pero para su sorpresa la babosa negó sonriente, Eli seguía con la misma cara.

-Arghhh...¡BLAKK PUEDES HACER QUE SE DETENGA! - Gritó Trixie disparando una babosa carnero, pero Blakk estaba sorprendido al ver la apariencia de Eli, al ver sus ojos rojos, sus cicatrices en el rostro y el sus brazos, y con la piel pálida, lo sorprendía demasiado.

-Wow ¿Cómo lo lograste? - preguntó a "Goon".

-No hizo nada Blakk - Respondió Eli con su voz normal, todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa al escucharlo.

-Entonces Goon no te-te controla - Dijo Pronto temblando. Junjie sólo se quedó serio, y a la vez preocupado.

-No... - Confesó Eli dando un pequeño suspiro, miró hacia sus amigos y luego miró a "Goon" en su hombro, después sonrió malvadamente.

-Ya veras Blakk - Dicho esto disparó diversasa babosa malvadas hacia él, pero el castaño cogió su ametralladora y comenzó a disparar, pero Eli esquivaba todas las babosas, hasta que "Goon" fue disparada, hacia su Banda, Trixie disparó a Doc, para tratar de detenerlo, las dos babosas comenzaron a pelear, y a golpearse.

-"Vamos" - Pensó Eli mirando la batalla, hasta que se hartó y disparó una babosa electroshock malvada, y ayudó a "Goon", dejando a Doc en el piso mareado.

-Jajajajaja - Se burló Eli, la babosa malvada subió nuevamente a su hombro.

-Eli que te pasó - Dijo Trixie acercándose.

-Que te importa - Respondió Eli con un tono serio, y alistó a Burpy malvada en su lanzadora, y la disparó, rodeó en un muro de fuego a Junjie, Kord y Pronto dejándolos inconscientes, Burpy gruñó con fuerza y se acercó hacia la Sting y la golpeó con fuerza en su abdomen y su estómago sacándole el aire y haciéndola caer, Burpy le lanzó una bola de fuego y la lanzó lejos dejándola inconsciente, Eli sonrió; miró hacia Blakk y disparó a una babosa vinedrill malvada, este reaccionó y disparó a una babosa trilladora, pero la vinedrill creó rápidamente plantas y lianas amarrándolo y destruyendo su ametralladora.

-JAJAJAJAJA - Eli comenzó a reírse malvadamente, Burpy regresó con él, "Goon" estaba sonriente, pero lo que se olvidó era lago MUY importante.

-"Oye ¿No te dije que esto solo duraba 1 hora?" - Dijo la babosa mirándolo.

-No - Dijo Eli confundido.

-Buena suerte el trato expiró - Dicho esto Eli dejó de sentir su cuerpo y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, el doctor Blakk miró confundido al Shane.

-Ahhhhh! - Gimió Eli del dolor al sentir un ardor en su espalda, de ahí ya no sintió nada y cayó al suelo, volviendo a su forma normal, sus ojos se volvieron celestes, y su color de piel normal regresó.

-Arghhh - Blakk logró liberase de las lianas que lo sostenían y se acercó hacia el chico peli-azul en el piso.

-"Jajajaja, Eli nunca puedes hacer tratos conmigo" - Dijo "Goon" negando y largándose del lugar.

El muro de fuego se apagó, Junjie despertó primero y vio a Eli se levantó los más rápido que pudo.

-¡Chicos! - Llamó, Kord y Pronto se levantaron y corrieron hacia su líder en el piso.

Blakk se quedó parado y mirando como sus compañeros lo levantaban del suelo, este sólo dio un suspiro se retiró del lugar, Twist estaba en unas rocas observando todo, y agachó la mirada, luego la volvió hacai Trixie.

-Oh no - Él corrió hacia la Sting y levantó levemente su cabeza, estaba fría como témpano de hielo, acercó su cabeza hacia el pecho de ella preocupado, su corazón seguía latiendo pero débilmente, sacó fuerzas y la cargó en sus brazos, montó su meca-bestia.

-Twist que haces - Dijo Blakk molesto.

-Llevándola al hospital, doctor Blakk - Dijo arrancando.

-Si la llevas serás despedido - Dijo, esto hizo que el rubio parara su meca-bestia de golpe.

-No me importa... - Fue lo único que dijo, y arrancó rápidamente con Trixie en sus brazos, el doctor Blakk lanzó un bufido y comenzó a patear todo a su alcance. (imagínenlo xD).

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el hospital<em>**

Ya habían dejado a Eli en el hospital, los doctores y enfermeras lo atendieron llevándolo a cirugías y habitaciones de urgencias.

-Espero que este bien - Dijo Junjie, Kord también dijo lo mismo todos se sentaron a esperar, hasta que un ruido se escuchó, todos voltearon de inmediato, era Twist qe llevaba a Trixie en brazos.

-AYUDENLA POR FAVOR - Pidió, dos chicos que trabajaban en el hospital la cargaron y la llevaron a una camilla y se la llevaron, le pusieron oxigeno, Trixie despertó al instante, kord corrió junto a la camilla de ella, Trixie solo pudo recordar algo...

-Eli... - Dicho esto todo se volvió negro...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola espero que les haya gustado, ya no soy la misma de antes :(, estoy más...estresada y...preocupada... no sé...<strong>

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle. "XC" (Aquí expresare como me siento) (nuevo saludo)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Nunca se rendirá.

* * *

><p>Ahora otra vez todos se encontraban en la sala de espera, estaban nerviosos y muy asustados, Twist estaba en un rincón mirando por la ventana se veía pensativo.<p>

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-No sé - Dijo simplemente antes de dar un suspiro.- Pero...perdí mi...trabajo - Dijo.

-Ese "trabajo", no te servía de nada, además...salvaste a Trixie, ¿Por que lo hiciste? - Volvió a decirlo mismo el troll, el chico dio otro suspiro y volteó a verlo.

-Sentí que no debí dejarla...no sé...pero de seguro el doctor Blakk estará muy molesto conmigo - Dijo.

El doctor salió serio y con papeles en sus manos.

-Sting - Avisó una enfermera acercándose junto al doctor, todos inmediatamente se levantaron de sus asientos. - y...Shane ¿No? - Preguntó el profesional todos asintieron excepto Twist.

-Bien síganme - Pidió la enfermera, todos la siguieron.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En Industrias Blakk<em>**

El doctor Blakk estaba en su oficina, estaba MUY pensativo al ver la reacción de su aprendiz, ¿Por qué fue a rescatar a Trixie? ¿Por que lo hizo?... más preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza.

-Señor - Llamó alguien detrás.

-Si Morris - Dijo muy serio.

-Twist regresará ¿O no? - Dijo.

-No lo sé... mejor yo voy a darle una visita a Eli Shane - Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-Señor llamo.. - Fue interrumpido.

-No Morris yo iré solo - Dicho esto se retiró de su oficina completamente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el hospital<em>**

-Y... bueno ya logramos curar las quemaduras. - Comenzó a decir el doctor. - Felizmente fueron de menor grado - Terminó de decir, una enfermera revisaba los ojos a Trixie, ella tenía una venda en su abdomen debajo de una pequeña polera manga corta de color blanco, y una pequeña vendita cerca a su ceja derecha.

-Bien, debo ir con otro paciente ya vuelvo - El doctor se retiró de la habitación de la Sting.

-Chicos ¿Saben donde está Eli? - Preguntó asustada.

-Tranquila no te alarmes, lo llevaron a...cirugías - Esto último Kord lo dijo en un susurro, pero Trixie alcanzó a escucharlo.

-Pero... no...ahhhh... - Estaba alarmada. - Arghhhh - Un tremendo dolor se formó en su cabeza.

-Hey tranquila, debes relajarte o sino será peor - Dijo Junjie acomodándola en la camilla de nuevo.

-Junjie tiene razón Trix, descansa no te alteres - Dijo Kord, ella asintió y cerró los ojos con intenciones de dormir, todos se retiraron de su habitación.

* * *

><p>Twist estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del hospital cerca a la habitación de Trixie.<p>

-Mejor anda a verla - Dijo Kord, pero el rubio bajó la mirada.

Todos se encogieron de hombros y se fueron a la sala de espera, dejando a Twist solo, este dio un suspiro y miró hacia arriba.

-"Espero que no te haya pasado algo malo" - Dicho esto caminó hacia la habitación de Trixie.

* * *

><p>-Trix... - Se escuchó en el fondo la pelirroja abrió los ojos.<p>

-¿Twist? - Dijo confundida.

-Tranquila...solo...vine a verte - Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Y...¿Por que estas aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Blakk? - Preguntó confundida.

-No sé... pero... ahhhh - Dio un suspiro. - Yo...no sé que me pasó... te llevé...te traje tenía miedo de que algo malo te sucediera Trixie. - Dijo bajando la mirada y con nerviosismo notorio.

-Blakk estará muy molesto contigo ¿Sabes? - Dijo ella sentándose en la camilla.

-Supongo... - Dijo.

-¿Sabes donde está Eli? - Dijo asustada.

-No...solo me dijeron que lo llevaron a cirugía y urgencias - Dijo él sentándose en la orilla de la camilla de la Sting.

-¿Sabes por que actuó de esa manera?... - Dijo.

-No y ¿Sabias que te vez simpática con el cabello suelto? - Dijo sonriente, Trixie miró su cabello, y se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de esto.

-Gracias - Dijo nerviosa y escondiendo la cara entre su cabello rojizo.

Twist dio otro suspiro y se preparó para decir algo pero fue callado por una voz.

-Jovencito por favor se puede retirar - Pidió el doctor, Twist asintió y se fue de la habitación, pero antes volteó hacia la Sting, le mandó una sonrisa, y ella se la devolvió.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Horas Después<em>**

-Bien no tienes nada alterado en tu sistema, en unos días te podremos dar de alta - Avisó al doctor a Trixie, ella asintió.

-Y...¿Dónde esta nuestro amigo? - Preguntó Kord.

-¿Su amigo? - Dijo el doctor confundido.

-Es decir donde esta Eli - Dijo Junjie aclarando las cosas.

-Ahhh... si Shane ¿No? - Dijo el doctor. Todos asintieron.- Él esta con el otro doctor, el doctor Hernández - Dijo.

-Y...¿Dónde está? - Dijo Kord.

-No sé en realidad, deberán buscarlo - Dijo el doctor retirándose.

-Trixie. ¿En serio quieres verlo después de todo lo que Eli te hizo? - Preguntó Twist confundido.

-Si...pero.. - Dijo.

-Pero... - Siguió el rubio.

-Pero no sé como sigo...preocupada por él...no sé - Dijo ella.

-Bueno te dejamos para que descanses será mejor que busquemos a Eli - Todos dejaron a Trixie en la habitación.

* * *

><p>Kord, Pronto, Junjie y Twist caminaron hacia el escritorio de una chica.<p>

-Disculpe ¿Sabe sobre el tal doctor Hernández? - Preguntó Kord.

La chica que tenía lentes los vio. - Si - Dijo ella.

-Necesitamos verlo - Dijo Twist.

-Si en la habitación 145 ¿Cuál es la razón? - Dijo ella.

-Nesecitamos ver a un amigo nuestro, se llama Eli Shane - Aclaró Junjie.

-Shane... - Dijo la chica. - A SI... Shane, está en la misma habitación, según me avisaron está e observaciones, pero pueden ir - Aclaró la chica, todos suspiraron aliviados y se fueron "volando" hacia la habitación de su líder.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En la habitación de Eli<em>**

-Bien, ya esta, solo debemos dejarlo en reposo - Dijo un señor de 30 años, alto, cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Si doctor, bien...debo irme - Avisó una chica vestida de ropa blanca.

-Puedes irte - Asintió.

La chica se retiró, ppero de pronto entraron toda la banda.

-Wow...¿Quienes son ustedes? - preguntó el profesional confundido.

-Somos sus amigos de Eli Shane - Dijo Kord.

-Bien vengan pero silencio - Dijo el señor.

Todos avanzaron hacia una camilla, ahí se encontraba Eli, estaba con una polera blanca manga corta, suero y agujas en sus muñecas, estaba conectado a una maquina de oxigeno, y respiraba tranquilamente.

-¿Cuando va a despertar? - Preguntó Kord asustado.

-No sé, esta en coma, pero hay una buena noticia: va a estar bien, ya no estará paralítico, pero hay una mala: no recordará nada, cuando despierte actuara como...un bebé, como si no supiera nada - Explicó el doctor.

-Hay mamá - Dijo Kord cubriendo su rostro con sus dos enormes manos azules.

-AHHHHHHH! - Se escuchó un grito, todos voltearon.

-¡Trixie!...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. les agradesco, me subieron el ánimo, estoy alegre otra vez, sonrío como nunca antes...se los agradezco, y bueno ¿Creo que también saben la razón por la que estoy feliz?.<strong>

**Uno: Por ustedes, son lo máximo.**

**Dos: ... MI CUMPLEAÑOS SE ACERCA...*chillido de emoción*.**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle "xD" ";)"**


End file.
